Accio Sirius
by Inconsolable
Summary: Ok so you can guess it’s about Harry Potter and Sirius. If you haven’t read part 5 Order of the Phoenix I suggest you don’t read further if you don’t wanna get spoiled. It’s my thing to process a little fragment of what has happened in that book.


_Disclaimer: Yeah so you know I don't own the characters used in this fic, simply because J.K. is a goddess. If I in anyway have misused them just let me know._

**  
**He was back again, back in that room where it all happened. The room that took away another person he deeply cared for. Lying half on the stairs with Neville next to him he looked around, he could vaguely hear the others yelling to each other, he could hear the spells, curses getting thrown around the room. Neville suddenly mumbled something he barely could understand so his gaze followed where Neville was staring at and he saw Dumbledore and he felt some sort of calmness fall over him. They were saved. He watched how his headmaster was tying up the death eaters but Harry's attention got drawn away to a pair that was still fighting, his godfather and Bellatrix. Watching in amazement he saw how Sirius ducked the first blast from the woman's wand and a little smile curled on Harry's mouth when he heard the smart ass comment from his godfather but his smile disappeared at the same moment as Sirius got hit by the second ray coming from Bellatrix' wand.

His heart pounding like a maniac, he let go of Neville and ran down the stairs towards Sirius. He wanted to yell but his voice got stuck in his throat. He saw him fall through the veil that was hanging in front of the arch and the look on Sirius face tore him up. As the body of his godfather completely disappeared behind the veil he could hear the cheering yell from Bellatrix. Hope, Harry was feeling hope right now that Sirius would reappear any second right now. He didn't want to believe he was dead but Sirius didn't appear. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" He was yelling now as he reached the floor. He would get Sirius out of there, he took a sprint towards the dais and at that moment where Lupin should've grabbed Harry and where he would tell him that his godfather had died the room fell silent.

Stopping in his tracks he looked around, where did all the people go? Where was Dumbledore? Lupin? Neville? Mad-Eye? They were all gone, even the death eaters who were tied up by his headmaster. What was going on? His eyes fell back on the veil where Sirius had fallen through and he remembered what he was going to do. He made his way over quickly to the place where he had seen his godfather disappear.

He had to save him, had to get him back before it was to late. Slowly he stretched out his hand so he could pull back the veil carefully. Lifting his foot slowly to take a step in the room behind the archway but all of a sudden a bright light fell through the slit he had made so he could peek in and a pair of hands grabbed him, pulling him inside the room. At least that's what Harry thought it was. When the bright light had disappeared he found himself in the place where he had spend his Christmas, the house of Black. Sirius' home. Looking down at his hand he was surprised to find his wand gone. Shrugging he probably didn't need it here but still a part of him was arguing that he shouldn't trust it.

He walked towards the kitchen were he could hear somebody rummaging around. He wanted to say something but his voice was still stuck down his throat and didn't want to come out. So he kept walking until he reached the door. Stopping in the doorway a little smile curled on his face when he saw who was making the noise he was hearing. He watched the tall, slim figure of his godfather fighting with the pots and pans in the kitchen. Finally the sound of his voice came back and he started to whisper "Sirius…" The man turned around and gave a broad smile. "Heya Harry, take a seat."

Walking to a chair that was seated around the table he kept smiling. "See I knew you weren't dead. I knew that spell didn't kill you." Harry looked up in his godfathers eyes who just took the seat across from him.

"Harry listen…" Harry saw the serious look in the eyes of the man in front of him and slowly Harry's smile started to fade. He started to get this odd feeling that Sirious was going to tell him something terrible, something he didn't want to hear. Sirius was rubbing his forehead, which gave Harry a clue that what he was going to tell him was rather difficult to bring. "Sirius what's going on?"

"You see Harry, there's something I need to tell you. I didn't plan on this to happen and if it was for me I would've stayed longer but I can't." Sirius dropped his hands on the table and looked at his godson.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" It hadn't sink in with Harry yet but there was this horrible feeling in his stomach and it was growing. He looked at Sirius and Harry noticed something, his godfather didn't look that tired anymore and the signs that had marked his face from all those years in Azkaban were gone as well. Harry eyed him once more and then it hit him. "You died because of that spell didn't you?" He said softly, sitting back in his chair. He could feel the tears sting behind his eyes but he wasn't going to cry. He didn't want to show weakness in front of Sirius. "You're going to leave me" there was this squeaky sound in his voice and he wondered where it came from. He saw the sad look on Sirius face and he knew it was true, his godfather didn't have to answer him.

"You must understand that I had big plans for you and me but all of that doesn't matter right now. It all doesn't seem fair that you again have to lose somebody." Harry just stared blankly at the table, listening to the voice of Sirius who was telling him things he didn't want to hear. "Harry look at me…" Lifting his head a tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

Sirius stood up and walked around the table, taking the seat next to his godson. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and he gave him a smile. "Whatever is going to happen, you need to focus on your schoolwork. It's important that you finish school."

"How can you say that, that's the last thing on my mind right now." Harry looked at him, raising his voice slightly. How could Sirius tell him to focus on finishing school while he wasn't going to see him again. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Sirius shook his head on this question.

"I know this is hard on you but you have to realize that it's important. Voldemort isn't dead and he will come back after you and Hogwarts is the most safest place for you to be during the year. I know that you can't be there forever, you'll graduate in two years. I just want you to do your best and if you need any help don't hesitate to go to Dumbledore." Sirius squeezed softly in Harry's shoulder and another tear escaped from the corner of Harry's eye.

"I don't care about Voldemort, I don't care about graduating. I care about seeing you alive!" Harry said loudly. His godfather turned him around on his chair so he was facing him and he felt Sirius other hand on his other shoulder. Gripping him firmly he looked him in the eyes his own expression turned to serious.

"Listen Harry there's nothing you can do to safe me anymore. My time has come, not the way I had planned it but so be it. You just have to remember that I'm not really gone from your life." At that moment Harry just fell in Sirius arms and held him tight. He felt Sirius hug him back and slowly the tears started to stream down his face. "Please don't leave me." Harry whispered. He still wanted to tell Sirius so much and now he couldn't do that anymore.

"Remember what I have said Harry…"

Harry could've sat there for ages, just holding Sirius but when he opened up his eyes he found himself back in his bed, in his room on Privet Drive where he could hear the snores of his aunt and uncle not to forget his cousin Dudley who was snoring the loudest of them all. He blinked a few times with his eyes to get a clear focus, turning his head looking at his alarm clock which told him that it was 3 am in the morning. Harry rubbed his eyes and he felt that he had been crying in his dream. He had had this dream about that room, about that event many times before but this time the part with Sirius was new, so he wasn't sure if it actually had been a dream. He sat up slightly and saw that Hedwig was fast asleep, he threw his legs over the edge of his bed and he grabbed his glasses. Rubbing his forehead he felt his scar prickling but that wasn't something new.

He got up and walked towards the window, staring out it for a few seconds he wanted to turn around and go back to bed when his eye caught something. Turning back slowly he saw a cloud drifting in front of the moon but this cloud wasn't that ordinary because it had attracted Harry's attention. No this cloud had the shape of a dog, some people would say a grim and ran away terrified as the grim was a death omen but not Harry. No Harry got a little smile on his face and remembered what Sirius had said in his dream.

_You just have to remember that I'm not really gone from your life_


End file.
